Known pick-up trucks typically include a cargo bed for storing objects, e.g., cargo, during transportation. The cargo bed includes a substantially rectangular horizontal floor and substantially vertical walls extended from the edges of the floor. Particularly, stationary walls form the front wall and two adjacent side walls, and a removable or hinged tail gate forms the back wall and provides access to the bed floor for cargo loading and unloading. The walls are approximately between one and three feet high and facilitate retaining cargo within the cargo bed.
The cargo bed often is utilized to transport a cargo storage box such as a tool box. One known cargo bed tool box is substantially T-shaped and configured to rest on top of the vertical walls of the cargo bed. Particularly, the tool box includes a substantially hollow central portion and two lips extending from opposite sides of the central portion. The central portion is configured to retain tools, i.e., hammers, wrenches, and screwdrivers, and the lips are configured to be frictionally coupled to the tops of the respective side walls. To install the tool box in the cargo bed, the lips are placed on the tops of the respective side walls so that the central portion of the tool box extends downwardly into the cargo bed. The tool box is substantially easy to install and remove from the cargo bed of the pick-up truck. However, such tool box also is highly visible from side views because the lips of the tool box extend across the top of the cargo bed. Such high visibility is believed to increase the likelihood of theft of the tools retained within the tool box and, sometimes, the tool box itself.
To reduce the likelihood of theft, some pick-up truck tool boxes are permanently installed in cargo beds. However, such permanently installed tool boxes limit the amount of cargo bed space available for transporting other cargo. In addition, such permanently installed tool boxes typically are difficult to remove from the cargo bed, which may be desirable, for example, when unloading the truck at a remote work site. In addition, such tool boxes typically extend across the top of the cargo bed wall, and thus remain visible to potential thieves.
It would be desirable to provide a tool box for the cargo bed of a pick-up truck which does not extend above the walls of the cargo bed. It also would be desirable for such tool box to be easy to install and remove from the cargo bed. It further would be desirable for such tool box to be securable at different locations within the cargo bed.